(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a novel shoe construction that provides a unique aesthetically pleasing appearance to a shoe that can be easily changed. In particular, the present invention pertains to a shoe construction in which the shoe is provided with an upper ankle portion that has an elongated length that extends upwardly from the shoe sole. The length of the ankle portion allows a top part of the ankle portion to be folded downwardly over a bottom part of the ankle portion to produce a first appearance of the shoe. The top part of the ankle portion can be unfolded to extend upwardly from the bottom part of the ankle portion to produce the second appearance of the shoe.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The high-top lace-up basketball shoe has been a very popular shoe for athletics for many years. In more recent years, in addition to the use of the shoe in athletics, the shoe has also become very popular as a comfortable casual shoe that has an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Shoes of this type are known as athleisure shoes. This is particularly true of the high-top lace-up basketball shoe that has an upper constructed of a flexible, breathable fabric, for example canvas.
With the increasing popularity of the high-top basketball shoe or athleisure shoes in general, new appearances have been sought for the shoe to maintain the marketability of the shoe by keeping up with the latest trends in fashion. However, in order to maintain the comfortable construction of the shoe, changes to the shoe to keep up with fashion trends have been limited to changes in the color or pattern of the fabric employed in manufacturing the shoe. However, the colors or patterns of material employed in constructing the shoe are limited, creating a need to provide a new and aesthetically pleasing appearance of the shoe without detracting from the comfortable construction of the shoe.